emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7682 (30th November 2016)
Plot Ronnie informs disappointed Lawrence that he'll be leaving as he has taken a job in Inverness. Rebecca tells Ronnie that him leaving is the last thing Lawrence wants. Ross and Pete question when Emma and Moira got so close. In the café, April pranks sleeping Jimmy with some squirty cream. Moira confronts Emma about the card and the curry. Emma states she couldn't stand the idea of Cain weedling his way back into her life, admitting she just wants to be liked. Jimmy assures Nicola that she is still sexy and she should buy something that makes her feel that way. When Nicola leaves for the shops, Jimmy nods off, forgetting he's cooking bacon. Aaron apologises to Finn for telling Pete about Kasim, but Finn storms off. Emma overhears the conversation and questions who Kasim is. Frank suggests he should just clear off, but Tracy doesn't want him to leave. To show he has changed, Frank decides to raise three times the amount that was lost for the cancer ward. The Dingles surprise Cain with a birthday party, complete with a caravan cake. He isn't impressed when he is gifted a helmet for the next time Moira tows the caravan away. Rebecca turns up at the party looking for Robert but Robert insists they have nothing to talk about. Jimmy wakes up surrounded in smoke from the bacon. Bernice insists he needs to tell Nicola how bad things have gotten but Jimmy refuses. Rebecca asks Aaron what the rules will be when he and Robert are married. Robert tries to push Rebecca out of the pub, but she reveals that Robert kissed her and still has an eye for ladies. As Chrissie and Lawrence turn up, Aaron saves face and pretends he knew about the kiss, telling Rebecca to get over it. Rebecca is stunned and walks off upset. Moira turns up at the party and tells Cain she got his card. She orders Cain to stay away from her. Robert tells Aaron that Rebecca made it all up, but Aaron knows Rebecca is telling the truth. Robert is forced to admit Rebecca kissed him and he lead her on to get to Chrissie. He also admits Rebecca asks him to help her break Lachlan out. Nicola isn't pleased to hear Bernice helped Jimmy clear up after burning the bacon. Jimmy reveals Bernice had a good idea, but it would mean spending some of Rakesh's money but Nicola explains the money is already been allotted. Robert insists he backed out as he didn't want to lose him. Robert tells Aaron that maybe he is the one that needs to change if he can't see that he loves him. Lawrence tells Rebecca that she must have known Robert was using her. Rebecca quips that at least she took a chance, questioning if Lawrence will really let Ronnie go. Frank tells David, Tracy and Eric that he's going to give every penny he earns to the cancer fund. Bernice offers Jimmy a night away at The Brampton Hotel, as she was offered a free weekend there. Emma phones the hospital looking for news on Kasim, but can't find out anything. Finn explains finding Kasim was fate and admits if it wasn't for him he mightn't have made it through the past few weeks. In the middle of the pub, Lawrence awkwardly tells Ronnie he can't go. Lawrence tells Ronnie he wants him to stay, but Ronnie states it's thirty years too late. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - ''Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes